


In Bright Sunlight Of Dark Shadows

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Community: comment_fic, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, any, "...the report of my death was an exaggeration." (Mark Twain)





	In Bright Sunlight Of Dark Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).



Jace presses onward, pushing past the frigid chill in the air as he shivers helplessly. The heartless icy chill drenches his clothes and soaks into his bones, unforgiving hands gripping his body like vices. The air is nearly suffocating. He gasps for breath like a fish out of water. The chilly wind howls with the snarl of a monstrous beast, biting at the tendons of his throat where his shirt exposes skin, stinging him fiercely. Alec lays motionless in his arms, eyes closed and skin pale, once pink lips now nearly blue. The wounds etching his body are crude and raw, a threat to send him dancing with Death. 

Jace shakes, partly from the sorrow and fear breaking his heart, as from the brutal frost piercing his already weak body. They won this battle, yet with Alec greatly injured, he fears he has he may have lost the war. However, he is a soldier and carries on, pushing past all the weakness that seek to destroy him. Breathing hard against the cold chilling his lungs, Jace gazes down at his parabatai; Alec’s heart still beats despite the wounds his body endured. 

‘Hold on, Alec’, Jace pleads as he rushes through the snow storm, ‘please stay with me’. Alec’s eyelashes flutter fleetingly, a little soft groan flowing from his lips giving Jace proof that he is still within this realm and away from Death’s touch. Jace feels his heart warm, even against the bone chilling freeze.

Alec groans low in the back of his throat and opens his eyes slightly, gazing up at Jace, further confirmation that he is still strong and Jace feels his heart starting to pump fast knowing that his brother in arms is still fighting, still with him. The determination in Alec’s heart encourages Jace onward, trudging through the snow. There’s something caught up around Jace’s lungs, the terror-fright that he may lose his injured brother. The wound’s etching Alec’s body mirrored with the cruel, cold are debilitating his life-force. Jace’s eyes glitter with sorrow, tears pooling in the blue-green gaze. Alec is weak and pale, his life force is weakening, but Jace refuses to lose his brother. 

His willpower grants him a miracle; they make it back to the institute, safe inside the walls of magical enchantment. Izzy is there at his side in a heartbeat with a warm, soft blanket, and Alec shivers and cocoons his body closer to her as she wraps the cozy cloth around his quivering body. He stirs in Jace’s arms, a soft groan breaking through his chest and parting from his lips. His eyelashes flutter as he becomes more alert and he gazes up at Jace; He is very weak from battle, however, a soft, sweet smile twinkles on his lips. 

Alec cups Jace’s face with his cold hands, and a chill crest in Jace’s chest mere moments before warmth throbs in his heart when he sees a shimmer of happiness moonlighting in Alec’s eyes. Despite the worry of nearly losing his brother, there is a bright smile on his face; he hugs Alec closer to his chest, holding onto him just a little bit tighter on this cold, winter night.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/815453.html?thread=103421277#t103421277)


End file.
